The Marauder Era
by wickedragonflames
Summary: The Marauders always pick on Jessica and she's sick of it. With the help of Remus she goes through a transformation. LE/JP SB/OC RL/OC I suck at summaries!


The Marauder Era

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine. They all belong to the wonderful, creative mind of JK Rowling. I wish I was as brilliant as hers, but…we don't always get what we wish for!

Well, I know I won't be sleeping tonight. Went to a birthday party last night and rented **Spliced**. That is one freaky movie. I'll probably leave my lights on, too. I want to see it again, though! LOL. Anyways, here's the first chapter of my story. P-p-p-p-please R/R or I might develop a st-st-st-st-stutter. :Innocent look:

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

**Dear Journal,**

**Oi, why do the Marauders have to be such prats? They're all so… so… argh! Words cannot describe what they are! The only half decent one is Remus Lupin. I'm sure if I hadn't helped him with his Charms homework that one time he would be as bad as the rest of them. He's alright, I guess. But the others, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew are just plain idiots. **

**I guess I should tell you why I'm so mad. Well, it all started yesterday afternoon as I was coming back from the Library.**

**I had a huge stack of books on the Medieval Era for our History of Magic essay. It had just been assigned, but I figured I could get a head start on it. **

**Well, I was walking through the halls and as I turned a corner I saw a foot come out and purposely trip me. Of course I went tumbling down and all the books flew out and scattered on the floor. I was there, sprawled on the floor, trying to find my glasses that had flown off when I heard a voice.**

**"Looking for these, Jess?" It was the voice of the ignorant Sirius Black. I looked up and could see a fuzzy image of a boy, which I suspected to be Black, and saw him holding my glasses. **

**"Please give them to me, Black," I tried. I slowly got back up on my feet and stumbled over to where he was. **

**"Hmm," he said, examining my inch thick glasses. I could see a few scratches on the lenses and sighed. I had just gotten those. "You know, I think these are a little scratched up. I think I should fix them for ol' Bookworm here. What do you think, James?"**

**I saw another figure come out of the shadows and suspected it was James. He peered at my glasses and said, "Yeah, I think so, Padfoot. They sure look like they could use some fixing!" He snickered. **

**I saw two more shapes come out and figured it was the rest of the Marauders. Sure enough, as they came into the light I saw the shorter one to be Peter Pettigrew and the taller one to be Remus Lupin. Lupin gave me a small smile.**

**"Give her back her glasses, Padfoot," Lupin said. I felt my respect for him go up at least a few notches at how friendly he was being.**

**"OK, but let me fix them first, Moony!" Black said and pulled out his wand. "_Oculus Reparo_," he whispered. The scratches disappeared and I reached out my hand to grab them. "Ah, ah, ah. Not yet. They're still not quite as fixed as I would like them!" Black snickered as he held the glasses out of my reach. Me, being the small witch that I am, couldn't reach them.**

**"Black, please, give me my glasses," I said with a little more force this time. He just simply grinned at me. Suddenly a loud CRACK was heard. I jumped in fright. Black shoved the pieces of my glasses into my hands and he Potter sauntered off, with Pettigrew following him like a little dog.**

**"He broke my glasses," I whispered. I could feel tears in my eyes. Suddenly, an arm was put round my shoulders and I looked up into the caring face of Lupin. **

**"I'm sorry. If I had known they would do that I would've tried to stop them," he said. "Here, I'll help you back to the Common Room. I think those glasses are beyond repair now." I looked down and saw that he was right. They were in a dozen small pieces and I doubted they could be fixed.**

**I sighed. "I'll have to write to Dad and tell her that I broke my glasses." We stooped down to pick up my books and headed down to the Gryffindor tower. **

**I ran up to my dorm as soon as we stepped inside and wrote to my mum. She wrote back with a new pair of glasses and a note to be more careful.**

**That's what happened yesterday. I now have a new pair of glasses and am hiding in my dorm until classes start tomorrow. I don't want to have to face the Marauders.**

**At least Lupin was kind enough to help me.**

**Oi, it's time for lunch. I'll write more if something interesting happens.**

**Later,**

**Jessica**

Jessica put down her quill and hid her journal in her pillowcase. She was a little chilly, seeing as it was the middle of November, so she rummaged through her trunk and pulled out a scarlet sweater. She pulled it on and pulled her long, curly brown hair back into a messy ponytail. She stopped a minute to look at her appearance.

She sighed. She hated how she looked. Her eyes were a dull gray and her face was too pale. She had too many freckles and her hair was too curly. She was too short and too skinny. Overall, she thought she was ugly. She wished she could have looked better, but she had no friends so it was hard to know how to put on make up or dress better.

Her mother had died giving birth to her so she was raised by her father. That meant that she was sort of a tomboy. She wore clothes too big for her and never wore make up. Everybody made fun of her because she liked to study. 

"Oi…" she sighed. She walked out of her dorm that she shared with four other girls, who were already at lunch, and walked down. As she walked into the Common Room she heard the usual insults thrown her way.

"Hey, Bookworm, finally come down for some fresh air?"

"Maybe if you actually washed your hair, you would get a friend!"

"I thought the girls' dormitories were for **girls** only!"

Of course those were courtesy of Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. She just walked out with her head low. She walked in silence down to the Great Hall and sat in her usual seat: away from everyone with nobody to bother her. Nobody ever sat with her. She knew today would be the same.

Little did she know that someone would be sitting with her today. 

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

So how was that for a first chapter? Was it good? Bad? You can tell me all this in a **review**. It's that wonderful little invention that helps you tell the authors what you thought of their story. Yup, amazing, isn't it? Just click on that little blue button that says GO and **review**. Oh, you need help finding it. Just follow the arrow.

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v


End file.
